Povestire
by Sends
Summary: Aku adalah bagian kecil dari kisah ini. Kisah yang terangkai dari hidupku, hidupmu, dan hidupnya.


Aku adalah bagian kecil dari kisah ini. Kisah yang terangkai dari hidupku, hidupmu, dan hidupnya. Aku adalah seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian kecil dari kisah hidupmu. Kisah yang bermula dari pertemuan yang sederhana, sebelum akhirnya kisah ini berakhir nelangsa.

-OoO-

Povestire

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kuroro's POV

-OoO-

Aku tidak pernah lagi merasa menjadi seseorang. Bagiku hidup itu laksana roda yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Sampai kapan roda itu akan berhenti berputar? Apa hidup manusia memang sedemikian singkat? Apa hidup manusia memang selalu berakhir dengan kesedihan?

Hidupku seperti kertas putih yang kosong. Kehampaan hidup menjadi salah satu sahabatku. Tanpa mengetahui arah yang jelas aku menempuh hidup yang sulit ini. Secercah harapan pun tidak terlihat bagiku untuk mengubah kehampaan ini.

Aku sendiri. Tiada seorang pun yang menemaniku. Sampai suatu ketika seorang wanita paruh baya membawaku ke sebuah panti asuhan. Tempat di mana anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua dibesarkan. Mungkin bagi mereka tempat ini adalah tempat berteduh yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Mungkin juga menjadi langkah awal untuk memulai hidup yang lebih baik. Tapi bagiku, panti asuhan ini sama buruknya dengan neraka.

Seharusnya saat ini aku tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Seharusnya aku tidak lagi merasakan kehampaan hidup yang menyiksa batin ini. Dan sudah seharusnya aku merasa beruntung bisa berada di sini. Tapi tidak begitu. Hati kecil ini tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ada satu bagian yang hilang dari sana, yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh semua kebersamaan ini.

Setiap tarikan napasku terasa berat. Tidak sedikit pun aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Bukan. Aku bukan bocah lelaki yang lemah. Aku kuat! Bukan tidak mampu, hanya saja aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini.

Semua orang bisa menilaiku seperti apa yang terlintas di benaknya. Tapi mereka semua tidak tahu apa pun mengenai diriku, perasaanku, dan hidupku.

Punya cita-cita tinggi tidak menjamin kesuksesan seseorang, tapi orang sukses pasti memiliki cita-cita tinggi. Begitu kata seseorang yang begitu menginspirasiku. Ya, aku pernah memiliki cita-cita yang tinggi. Hidup dengan lebih baik, dan berhenti menarik diri dari orang-orang di sekelilingku. Tapi ketika aku menilik hidupku, aku tidak yakin bisa menggapai impian kosong itu. Sampai ketika ia datang dan mengubah pendangan itu.

Senang. Begitulah kesan pertamaku saat melihat gadis itu hadir di panti asuhan ini. Gadis itu berambut pirang, bermata biru sebiru langit dan tampak seumuran denganku. Kira-kira usia gadis itu tujuh tahun, dan dia menyukai warna biru. Aku bisa mengetahui itu semua dari pakaian dan aksesori yang dia gunakan-semuanya didominasi dengan warna biru.

Senyum hangatnya mampu mengisi relung hatiku. Menambal lubang besar yang sebelumnya pernah tercipta di hatiku. Sorot matanya seperti pedang bermata dua yang menyadarkanku akan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya. Untuk sesaat aku merasa menjadi manusia bodoh.

Aku sadar risiko bila terlalu bergantung padanya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mendustai diriku sendiri. Mata birunya yang menenangkan mengubahku sedikit demi sedikit. Laksana air yang menetes menyegarkan jiwaku, merubuhkan benteng yang selama ini kubangun untuk menghindarkan diriku dari dunia luar. Aku sudah terlanjur bergantung padanya, hampir dalam segala hal.

Waktu adalah bagian dari perputaran roda kehidupan. Ketika aku masih seorang bocah yang kemerah-merahan, aku tidak mengerti arti cinta sebenarnya.

Meski sesungguhnya cinta itu sudah mulai bertumbuh dan berkembang dalam kisahku.

Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi. Aku juga ingin bersenda gurau bersamamu. Aku ingin berbagi cerita denganmu.

Tapi kau berada jauh dari jangkauanku.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Gadis itu mulai tampak bosan dengan rutinitas di panti asuhan yang memang monoton. Mungkin Tuhan tidak mau membiarkanku sendiri di sini. Kulihat dia berjalan mendekatiku. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menyapaku.

Kali ini aku membiarkannya terus menanyakan apapun yang terlintas di benaknya, sementara aku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan satu demi satu. Setelah ia kehabisan kata-kata, aku mulai mendominasi pembicaraan. Aku mulai menanyakan banyak hal kepada gadis pirang itu, dan ia menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenalnya. Aku mulai tahu banyak mengenai latar belakang keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis, dan pamannya mengambil alih semua harta warisan. Sementara ia akhirnya dititipkan ke panti asuhan. Sungguh malang. Gadis itu juga bercerita banyak hal yang mungkin terdengar tidak penting. Tapi semua cerita-cerita itu terdengar sangat menarik di telingaku.

Itulah saat di mana kau berhasil merubah semuanya. Kisah tragis itu seperti sihir yang mampu membangkitkan semangat hidupku yang rembas. Sadar atau tidak, kehampaan itu memudar. Dan tahukah kau? Semangatmu menular padaku.

Kisah persahabatan kita di mulai. Pertemuan singkat itu tidak menjadi kendala yang berarti.

Terlalu awal bagiku untuk mengenal cinta, meskipun cinta tidak memandang bulu. Cinta itu buta dan membutakan. Cinta itu candu, yang bisa membuatmu tenggelam dalamnya. Tetapi sekali lagi, saat itu aku masih berusia tujuh tahun dan aku belum mengenal cinta. Aku masih terlalu lugu untuk mengenal perasaan yang kompleks itu.

Semakin aku mengenalmu, semakin aku yakin bahwa kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku keluar dari kehampaan ini seutuhnya. Bukan hanya membantuku melirik keindahan dari kebebasan yang sementara.

Apakah kau menyadarinya? Kau mengajariku untuk mempercayai sesuatu. Apakah kau merencanakannya? Hingga aku terikat padamu. Tahukah engkau? Langit pun tidak akan bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini.

Namamu terukir di dalam kisahku...

Malam itu aku hanya mampu berdoa di dalam hati. Bibirku tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Suaraku tercekat. Takut. Aku benar-benar takut.

Aku takut kehilangan dirimu.

Begitu mendengar seseorang akan diadopsi, tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat. Aku egois. Sungguh egois. Dengan seenaknya aku memanjatkan doa yang sangat egois dihadapan-Nya. Aku memohon agar aku tidak harus kehilanganmu, memohon agar kau tidak harus pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan ini. Aku tidak mau kembali pada hidupku yang kelam. Hidup seperti itu membuatku sesak.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku resah.

Untuk sekali ini saja ya Tuhan. Tolong kabulkan permohonanku yang egois. Jangan bawa dia pergi dariku. Batinku menjerit, tapi tidak seorangpun mendengarkan. Bila pun aku mengeluarkan jeritanku, sudikah mereka peduli?

-OoO-

Lidahku terasa kelu ketika aku harus diperhadapkan dengan kenyataan. Ingin rasanya aku melampiaskan kekesalan ini pada angin yang membelai wajahku dengan lembut. Kenapa? Kenapa kisahku yang baru saja mendapatkan titik terang harus kembali kelam?

Haruskah kisah kita berakhir di sini?

Doa egoisku sungguh-sungguh didengar dan dijawab. Dia tidak pergi, dia tetap tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Tapi harus ada harga yang dibayarkan untuk itu.

Akulah yang akan pergi dari kisahmu...

Kembali aku berandai-andai, kalau saja aku tidak memanjatkan doa egois itu. Mungkin kita tidak akan terpisah seperti ini.

Aku tidak menyalahkan Tuhan. Tidak akan pernah...

Kutatap rembulan di malam ini-malam terakhirku menyandang gelar yatim piatu. Sambil menghela napas berat aku kembali merenung. Aku berusaha mencari sisi positif dari kisah ini. Sesungguhnya aku bisa menemukan lebih dari satu hikmah yang dapat kutarik dari kisahku. Tapi sejak awal aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.

Masih dengan kekalutan, kurasakan sentuhan lembut di pundakku. Aku menoleh. Iris onyxku mendapati seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui saat ini. Karena aku tidak mau dia melihatku meneteskan air mata.

Dia datang memberi semangat kepadaku dengan senyum hangatnya. Entah mengapa hatiku tersayat oleh senyum menawan itu. Tidakkah ia merasa sedih bila aku pergi nanti? Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum?

Suaranya seperti melodi indah yang mengalun dengan lembut. Kucoba untuk menenangkan hatiku dan menikmati saat-saat terakhirku bersamanya, sebelum aku harus pergi dari meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi, dia berhasil membawaku kedalam kedamaian.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya ketika aku membalas senyumnya yang memesona. Aku tersadar akan satu hal. Dia datang untuk membuatku tersenyum. Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya khawatir di saat seperti ini.

Kisah kita akan segera berakhir. Tapi kisahmu akan terus berlanjut. Begitu pula dengan kisahku. Andai aku bisa menentukannya sendiri, aku ingin merenda kisah luar biasa milik kita.

Kini aku harus meninggalkan panti asuhan sendirian. Meninggalkan teman-teman yang selama ini sudah menjadi keluarga bagiku. Aku juga harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku tidak mampu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Karena untuk selamanya aku tidak akan pernah mau berpisah denganmu. Meskipun kini situasi memaksa kita untuk berpisah, aku berani berjanji, bahkan bersumpah.

Kelak aku akan kembali menemuimu...

Perjalanan yang kutempuh terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap birunya Langit. Langit biru mengingatkanku pada matamu yang menenangkan. Mengingatkan akan semangatmu yang tak pernah pudar.

Sekali... Hanya sekali aku melihatmu kehilangan semangatmu. Saat aku hendak meninggalkan panti asuhan, kau tidak ada di sana mengantar kepergianku. Kau hanya mengelai di sofa sambil terus mendesahkan napas berat. Bolehkah aku berharap lebih? Izinkan aku mengartikannya sebagai tanda bahwa kau tidak ingin aku pergi dari kisahmu.

Sehari kulewati tanpamu. Aku mulai sadar aku kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi aku belum menyadari hal itu. Aku mulai sadar kalau sesuatu yang pernah kurasakan timbul kembali. Perasaanku tercabik-cabik. Aku menderita. Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?

Itulah saat aku mengenal cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku tidak ingin bercokol dalam penderitaan yang sama selama-lamanya. Aku sadar, kini aku mempunyai tujuan untuk mengubah seluruh hidupku. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orang tua angkatku.

Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu. Aku harus berjuang. Aku tidak boleh menutup diriku lagi. Karena di dalam dunia ini, kita di ciptakan untuk menjadi berkat bagi orang lain. Ya, kau benar. Tepat seperti yang kau katakan. Kau sudah menjadi berkat dan anugerah dalam hidupku.

Kisahku dipenuhi oleh dirimu...

Orang yang pernah bertahta di hatiku...

Dan selalu bertahta di hatiku...

-OoO-

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Kini aku bukan bocah ingusan lagi. Aku sudah mengenal diriku sebaik aku mengenal perasaanku. Tahukah kau? Cintaku tidak pernah berubah.

Aku kembali ke kota kecil itu. Di mana kita pertama kali bertemu dan memulai persahabatan kita. Angin membawaku kembali ke panti asuhan. Tempat yang penuh kenangan.

Begitu aku masuk, beberapa orang mengenaliku. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi kau tidak ada di mana pun. Kemana kau sebenarnya? Tidakkah kau menunggu kedatanganku di sini? Tebersit kekecewaan di kalbu.

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berkhayal. Memilih untuk menempuh pendidikan di sini untuk kembali menemuimu.

Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin mengungkapkan kepadamu kalau aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, bahkan sejak kau dan aku belum mengenal perasaan itu.

Seorang wanita tua menepuk pundakku. Kutatap kedua bola matanya. Aku mengenali tatapan mata itu. Tapi di mana?

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dengan ramah. Ia memelukku dengan erat sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kini aku mengingatnya. Dia adalah orang yang membawaku ke panti asuhan ini. Aku langsung menanyakan keberadaan gadis pirang yang kucari-cari.

Wanita tua itu menggeleng lemah. Sesegera mungkin kusingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran buruk yang langsung terlintas di pikiranku. Aku tidak sanggup bila harus mendengar kisah kelabu lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan kisah yang tidak ingin kudengar. Aku takut tenggelam dalam duka bila mengetahui kebenaran. Kebenaran tidak selalu menyenangkan.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Menempuh pendidikan di sekolah yang cukup ternama di kota ini. Aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di atap sekolah, sambil menatap birunya langit. Mengingatkanku padamu, pada kisahku, dan kisah kita.

Telingaku mendengar teriakan dari gedung olahraga. Aku terperanjat mendengar teriakan itu. Awalnya aku ingin mengabaikan saja teriakan itu. Tapi nuraniku berkata lain. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya berbuat baik. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu.

Kita hidup untuk menjadi berkat bagi orang lain.

Aku melihat seorang gadis terbaring di lantai gedung olahraga. Rambutnya pirang sebahu, dan warna matanya biru. Mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Aku membantu gadis itu berdiri dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Aku melakukan semuanya karena ia seperti bayangan dirimu.

Katakanlah bahwa aku tidak tulus dalam menolong gadis itu.

Aku tidak menduga gadis itu akan muncul kembali dihadapanku keesokan harinya. Aku memang meminta gadis itu untuk membayar bantuan yang sudahku berikan, tapi itu murni karena keisenganku saja. Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan bila dia memang mau membayar bantuanku kemarin. Alasannya hanya satu, karena dia mirip denganmu.

Dengan seenaknya aku menjadikan gadis itu sebagai budakku. Mulai dari membawakan bekal, dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan lainnya kuberikan kepadanya. Entah karena kepolosan atau kebaikan hatinya, dia menurut saja kepadaku. Aku merasa kejam. Tapi sebenarnya aku melakukan itu untuk bisa tetap dekat dengannya. Sekali lagi, ini bukan tentang dia. Tapi tentangmu. Karena kalian benar-benar mirip.

Semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin besar rasa bersalahku. Perbuatan nistaku dengan menyamakan gadis itu dengan dirimu sungguh tidak terampuni. Aku berharap, di mana pun kau berada kau bersedia memaafkan kesalahanku ini.

Ketika aku merenungkan kisah hidupku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Setelah sekian lama menunggu aku tetap tidak menemukanmu. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesali semuanya. Aku tidak menyesal menunggumu. Karena hanya kau yang memang aku tunggu.

Kisahku tidak akan sempurna tanpamu...

Takdir bermain di antara kisah kita. Dari seseorang yang tidak aku kenali, aku mengetahui satu kebenaran. Kebenaran kisah hidupmu, hidupku, dan hidup kita. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi budakku adalah kau. Orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Jodoh memang selalu tak kemana. Tapi bagaimana kalau takdir tidak sejalan dengan itu?

Setiap orang memiliki kesempatan yang berbeda di setiap situasi dan kondisi. Bila kita berani mengambil risiko, kita akan berada pada situasi yang belum tentu menguntungkan. Satu hal yang pasti, selalu ada yang bisa kita pelajari. Selalu ada kesimpulan di akhir kisah, namun menjadi pilihan setiap orang untuk menarik kesimpulan itu.

Tergantung apakah kita mau memaknainya atau malah mengabaikannya...

Setelah aku menemukanmu, aku juga menemukan hal lain yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik pintu kenyataan. Dengan bodohnya aku melupakan ini. Hal sederhana yang mungkin tidak pernah muncul dalam prediksiku-waktu.

Waktu terus berjalan tiada henti. Mungkin saja waktu di sekelilingku telah berhenti ketika kita terpisah belasan tahun yang lalu. Tapi waktumu tetap berlanjut. Kau terus bertumbuh menjadi gadis menakjubkan nan memesona. Sementara aku? Tetap berkelut dalam perasaan yang sangat besar dan kuat.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena aku sendiri tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah berharap.

Ada bagian yang hancur berkeping-keping ketika mengetahui bahwa kau sudah bertunangan dengan pemuda itu. Apakah itu hatiku? Pikiranku? Perasaanku? Ataukah hidupku?

Kumohon jangan kau toreh hatiku lagi dengan kebaikanmu.

Kembali kurasakan kehampaan itu dalam relung jiwaku saat menerima undangan itu. Mataku membelalak saat membacanya. Kau akan menikah? Sungguh? Apa memang ini yang kau inginkan?

Pertama kali menerima surat itu aku merasa sangat marah dan kecewa. Aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku bahwa saat aku membalas dengan amarah dan caci maki, saat itulah musuhku menang.

Kemudian aku berpikir kembali. Sebenarnya siapakah musuhku sebenarnya?

Awalnya aku berpikir kau benar-benar bodoh jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Tapi aku bukan orang sekeji itu. Aku akan bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia. Karena sejak saat itu kisah kita sudah berada pada jalurnya masing-masing. Jikalau memang takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, bukan berarti kita harus bersama.

Tahun-tahun yang panjang itu memang bisa membuat siapapun mendapatkan cinta yang baru. Tapi ketahuilah, dalam tahun-tahun yang panjang itu aku terus mencintaimu.

Tak ada gunanya mencintai pepohonan, yang hidup selamanya. Karena mereka bukanlah manusia. Hari ini aku mengucapkan perpisahan meskipun itu bukan keinginan hatiku. Sangat menyedihkan kita tidak dapat kembali bersua, karena gumpalan awan dan bentangan hutan memisahkan kau dan aku. Menjadi pembatas kisah kita.

Aku mendapati kisahku yang suram dan dingin...

Kurang lebih empat bulan berlalu sejak kau menikah dengannya. Dalam masa empat bulan itu aku mencoba untuk menyerah dengan semua perasaan ini. Sedalam dan seluas apapun cinta ini, aku tidak bisa memenangkan hatimu.

Aku hancur. Inikah akhir dari kisah hidupku?

Tidak... Ini akhir dari kisah kita.

Kau pergi meninggalkanku, dan dia. Kami berdua mencintaimu. Tapi, kau pergi meninggalkan kami. Sayang, kami tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Kecelakaan itu bukan keinginanmu.

Air mataku sudah mengering. Bahkan bila aku mengeluarkan air mata darah pun kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Tidak akan pernah...

Setelah upacara pemakamanmu, aku kembali ke panti asuhan tempat di mana kita pertama kali bertemu. Mengingat memori masa lampau ketika kita masih belum mengerti arti cinta. Saat itu kisah kita masih berjalan dengan mulus dan bahagia. Tidak ada jalan berliku dan tanjakan.

Wanita tua yang pernah kutemui kembali berbincang denganku. Ia tertawa ketika mengingat sosok diriku saat masih polos dan lugu. Wanita itu terperanjat dan mengingatkanku pada seorang anak gadis berambut pirang yang selalu bermain bersamaku kala itu.

Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Dia bagian dari kisah hidupku.

Wanita itu melanjutkan. Ia bercerita saat aku telah pergi dari panti asuhan. Gadis itu berubah. Setiap malam ia akan terus terjaga, seakan sedang menantikan sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang.

Napasku tercekat. Benarkah?

Sejak kau menolak akal sehatmu, aku tidak perlu menunjukkan perasaanku terhadapmu. Ketika musim semi berikutnya tiba, bita akan pergi ke nirvana menaiki perahu.

Tapi kisah ini sudah berakhir...

Aku ingin mengubur kisah kita ini jikalau aku mampu.

Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Meskipun ini akhir dari kisah kita. Tapi ini bukan akhir dari kisahku. Kisahku akan terus berlanjut sampai tiba masanya nanti aku harus menutup kisahku ini. Kepada siapapun yang membaca kisah hidupku, mereka akan menemukan namamu tertulis dalam kisah hidupku.

Karena kau bagian dari kisahku selamanya...

-OoO-

"_Kau harus mencoba, setelah kau coba barulah kau tahu rasanya. Pedaskah, keasinankah, kemanisankah, kegosongan_." -CNS

THE END

-OoO-

A/N: Fic ini dipersembahkan(?)khusus untuk sahabatku NJ,CNS, dan whitypearl. Terima kasih untuk dukungan selama ini. Juga untuk Alm. JC, terima kasih untuk kata-kata terakhir yang paling berkesan. Kata-kata yang berhasil mengubah cara pandangku tentang hidup. Terima kasih juga untuk kedua orang tua yang dengan sabar mendidik l membesarkan anak segaje sy xD *plak*

Seperti yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kembali sy mengemis review dari para pembaca sekalian.

Tunggu! Jangan beranjak dulu.

Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan fic lawas sy sebelumnya. Selesai.

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran melalui review.


End file.
